There has been no therapy in the world so far to cure AIDS radically. The conventional therapies are mainly to lower the level of HIV or restrain the replication of HIV virus in human bodies using medicines (pharmacotherapy). These therapies, such as the “cocktail” therapy, have insurmountable problems of strong side effects and drug-resistance, although their curative effect is improving rapidly. The medicines commonly used for AIDS treatment can cause nausea, headache, anemia, decrease in neutrophil leucocyte, pancreatic inflammation and acid toxicosis, and sometimes peripheral neuropathy, diabetes, hepatitis and alimentary canal symptoms. Moreover, as these therapies are usually expensive, they can hardly be effective to the large population of AIDS patients with ordinary incomes in many countries.
In recent years, ideas of extracorporeal blood treatment have been brought forward, as described in the American Patents, Nos. 272535, 068510 and 549961. This method is to take a certain amount of blood from an AIDS patient, treat it with volatile organic solvent diethyl ether to kill the dissociative or intracellular HIV, and then transfuse the treated blood back to the patient. In this method organic solvent is mixed with human blood, which may inevitably impose side effects on the normal cells in the blood, though the solvent can volatilize from the blood eventually. Furthermore, this method involves chemical treatment to blood and a series of complicated operations, leaving a lot to work on for practical application.